


Beautiful

by chaendian



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaendian/pseuds/chaendian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one look into your eyes<br/>One look and I'm crying<br/>'Cause you're so beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing yaoi and English is not my first language
> 
> The song is Beautiful by HIM 
> 
> I do not own anything except the plot

Just one look into your eyes  
One look and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Eunhyuk waited until he was alone with Leeteuk before walking up to him. He took his hand and walked to their room. After locking the door he turned to his lover who sat on the bed, smiling at him. He sat down in his lap and rested his forehead against the older mans, looking into his eyes lovingly. 

Just one kiss and I'm alive  
One kiss and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Leeteuk caressed Eunhyuk's cheek before pulling him into a kiss. The blonde man put his arms around the olders neck and deepened the kiss. 

Just one touch and I'm on fire  
One touch and I'm crying  
'Cause you're so beautiful

He gently pushed Leeteuk on to his back and moved down to suck on his neck, enjoying the sounds he made.   
After a few minutes of kissing and teasing touches they took of their clothes. Leeteuk ran his hands down Eunhyuk's back to his ass. He thrusted up against Eunhyuk as he started preparing him. He removed his fingers and to Eunhyuk's complain replaced it with his cock.   
When he felt his orgasm coming he took Eunhyuk's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. A few seconds later Eunhyuk screamed as he came, clenching around Leeteuk. He thrusted one, two, three times before coming as well. 

Just one smile and I'm wild  
One smile and I'm ready to die  
'Cause you're so beautiful

Eunhyuk lifted himself off of Leeteuk before collapsing beside him. He smiled at his angel and turned his head so he could kiss him. 

"I love you, Leeteuk."  
"I love you too, Hyuk."


End file.
